When Their Worlds Collide
by Stephy69
Summary: They were supposed to be on the same side. She was in love. So was he. Just, not with who they should have been....Pairing to be decided...
1. Chapter 1

Triple H sat back on a large plush chair, staring at the men gathered before him. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his legs, still remaining silent as he took in each mans face. He hadn't expected so many to turn up, and quite a few surprises had appeared. He smirked, two of the crowd, he knew would be here. No matter how much history they had between them, they would still turn up. He laughed. Dear Shawn, he would do anything to help him. Randy however, was just drawn to help. Perhaps out of guilt for "turning on the hand that fed him" or because he knew, without doubt, that Triple H's plans always worked. "Well gentlemen, I would like to inform you, that our dear psychotic boss Vince, has decided to end the roster split." He announced, watching as many of the men looked confused. One or two, obviously well connected, seemed unfazed by this. "Now I know you're probably thinking, this has nothing to do with me. That it couldn't possibly affect you're pathetic, insignificant little time filling matches. Huh Hardy?" He stood up, making a point of the elder Hardy, who had rolled his eyes. 

"A roster merge? What's so bad about that? Best idea Vince has had in a while," the Carolina native spoke up, shaking his head.

"IS that right?" asked Triple H, "Well, how about when Deuce and Domino are suddenly challenging you for your titles? Or when, you suddenly don't get a chance at the Intercontinental Title because Gregory Helms has decided he wants a turn? See, to you, this may not be serious, but to some of these guys, this is their entire lives. So don't start asking what's so bad, because I assure you, 90 of these guys can give you an answer. And it's one you won't like."

"Leave it Matt. He's right," said the younger Hardy, running a hand through his long multi-colored hair. He had never thought about it like that. He had been one of the few who had been given the heads up about the merge, but, stupidly, he had thought, what harm can it do? Just means more competition.

"And I bet none of you thought about it from a time perspective?" Trips continued. The fifteen or so men looked blank. "The Raw roster currently has how many wrestlers and divas signed ? Forty, forty five at best ? And the Smackdown roughly the same. We'll still only get one two hour show a week. So, that means, for you illiterate and mentally retarded, you'll get less air time. And, if you complain, Vince'll knock it up to two of those two hour slots a week. Meaning, more time away from your families. And, be honest, who wants that?" He paused, seeking out a face. "John, I know you for one can't do with being away from home so much. I'm sure Stacy wouldn't be happy being left for six days out of seven, alone with a newborn baby."

John looked up and shook his head. "Man, you know I'm down for whatever actions you got planned. I ain't spending' that much time on the road, and there ain't no chance of third rate pussies like Chavo Guerrero getting my title."

Triple H grinned, "So, now that we know one of is are in, who else is?"

As each man nodded, one brought up a point, "If this is so important, why are there no divas here?" The room silenced as Carlito leaned against a wall in the room. Triple H laughed.

"You honestly think I'd forget them?" he raised an eyebrow. "I've discussed the matter with the divas who would be willing to join. And Melina, Mickie and Victoria as well as another will be joining us."

"And what about the others?" asked a very relaxed Randy Orton. "Where do they stand?"

"Candice, Maria and all the rest of them, beside the afore mentioned girls and Lilian Garcia, they don't care about this company. As long as there's plenty of free cock and as many chances to flash their implants as possible, they couldn't give a shit. They actually like the idea of being allowed to have bra and panties matches with Ashley and Kristy or whatever the hell that girl's name is. Not that it matters."

Randy raised his eyebrow, a trademark smirk appearing on his handsome features. He wasn't trying to be impertinent but he knew how to get under Hunter's skin. "So who's this mystery fourth diva?"

Hunter took a deep breath. "If I told you, it wouldn't be mystery, would it?"

Randy laughed. "In almost three years, you ain't changed a bit, Hunt." He smiled.

"I wish you had," said Hunter. "Still an arrogant little bastard?" Randy nodded. "It's scary how alike we are. Look, go home. All of you, relax. Tomorrow, we'll meet, here again I think. I like the privacy. And, well, none of the Smackdown roster will be here. Oh and Randy, you get to meet the mystery diva tomorrow. You'll like it."

As the wrestlers began to clear Helmsley estate, Hunter walked up a wide staircase in his home. "You can stop hiding now," he called. The door of a room at the top of the staircase opened, emanating a loud creak. Hunter smiled. "You look scared."

A pretty woman stepped out from behind the door and shook her head. "I don't think frightened is the right word. A little worried. I mean, you lot are expecting a bit too much, a bit too soon. Smackdown aren't going to just let you waltz in and take over. I know that. And after what I told you earlier, you should too." She sighed and shook her head. "The only thing you have over them is the divas. You have Mickie, Melina, Vickie and this new girl you keep talking about. All Smackdown have is me. Well, they think they have me."

Hunter laughed. "You really think we're going to have problems?"

The woman shook her head, although her eyes never left the ground. "I'm not saying that. I'm just, well, I think you're underestimating the Smackdown roster. They aren't as easily intimidated as you seem to think."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't be holding any information back from me, would you?"

She shook her head. "NO. They haven't even had a meeting. They just, well, you alone should know the power of Batista, and I don't just mean his physicality. Orton, Shawn, John, all of them can vouch for Edge."

"That's two people, darlin'. We have almost ten times that." he said, trying not to seem so intimidating, although he was getting angrier by the minute at her lack of support.

She scoffed, "Yeah, cause Carlito, Matt, Jeff and Masters are sooo loyal to their brand. Matt only just jumped brand. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a plant."

"What like you?"

"Exactly."

Hunter sighed, "Darlin', you need to get sleep or something. The flight over here's making you think irrationally."

She pulled away as he placed his hand on her arm, "Don't patronise me. I may not weigh two hundred plus pounds, or have held any major titles, but don't think for one minute you can talk down to me. Cause when it comes down to it, you piss me off enough, and Smackdown have the upper hand. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

Hunter stood gob smacked, had she really just said that to him ? And, she wouldn't really tell Smackdown anything about the Raw plans. He knew she wouldn't. After all, when things got rough, they abandoned her, fed her to the fishes and hoped Raw would take her on. Luckily for her, they had. She owed them far too much to back out now, and there was no way he'd let her. He had too much dirt on her to let her back out that easily.

He laughed and walked to his room, although neither of them liked each other, the minute the WWE had leaked rumors of a merge, they had joined forces. After all, she was the most influential diva in WWE history…

**A/n : Um, this is actually a quotes challenge I found on LJ. Quotes will be incorporated soon enough. Feedback ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy tossed and turned, another night of sleeplessness, exactly what he needed. He knew he should go back to the doctor the moment he felt even a tingle in his shoulder. But it was way past a tingle now, it was full blown agony. He turned over, making the whole bed creak as he strained to look at the clock beside his bed. Without his contacts, he could barely see something, a foot in front of him. Four fifty? Or is that five forty? He thought, screwing his eyes up. Who cared, it might as well have been three fifty, cause he wasn't going to sleep that night. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and began fumbling around beside his bed. It wasn't something he done often, but he found himself reaching for his glasses. He groaned and pushed them higher up the bridge of his nose and got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom, careful not to look in any mirrors. Standing in the bathroom, gripping the sink with one hand, he opened the mirrored door of the cabinet. "God," he groaned. "I make bloody Dykstra look cool in these." He sighed and opened the cabinet fully, and began hunting for his medication. Pill bottle after pill bottle, but no pain killers. "I wonder if there's a late night pharmacist…"

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt, he hurriedly got dressed, pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed his car keys and left. A lot of people thought he was crazy buying a house in Connecticut, after all, why should he? He was never wanted by head office nor was he important enough to make random trips to see Mr. McMahon. So there was no need for him to be so close to the company. But, he had thought ahead. At times like this, there was really no point in taking a long assed flight from Knoxville to Connecticut every few days. And no one had been complaining when he had offered them a room. Randy paused for a moment before turning the keys in the ignition, had it been such a wise move to leave John Cena and Shawn Michaels alone in his house? Chances are, he'd have no food in the fridge by the time he got back, plus there would be a huge bill from adult television companies. He sighed and tried not to think about it. It was weird, but Randy really wasn't the type of guy everyone seemed to think he was. Everyone just assumed he was some womanizing pervert who spent his nights chasing girls and get drunk. He laughed thinking of this, he didn't like alcohol, considering what it had done to his father, and he could count the number of women he had slept with on his hands, and still have some extra fingers uncounted for. In fact, he was a little shy, preferred not to be out too much. He was the guy most likely to have a nice house and car, no girlfriend and have some documentary show on his tv. He wasn't a geek, he just, found that more interesting that, "Big Boobs 3" or whatever the hell it was John seemed to watch constantly.

"Right," he mumbled, "we're looking for somewhere who'll sell you their strongest painkillers without asking any questions. So…." he started to drive along a main road. "That means we're looking for a female pharmacist." Lost in his thoughts, he began to slow the car down, not fully conscious of what he was doing.

"Well hello there stranger," said a short red headed woman, tapping the window of the car, now moving at the pace of a snail. "Dear God, you wear glasses?" Randy pulled over and rolled the window. Even with his glasses on, he couldn't tell who see was, mainly because she had straightened her body up, and he could only see her torso and breasts.

"If I could recognize someone by their abs, I'd tell you. But for now, do I know you?" he asked.

"It hasn't been that long, Jesus." she said, bending down to look through the window.

"Oh my god. Christy?" he said, finally recognizing the woman. "Get in." As he pushed the car door open for her, the diva slid her petit body onto the seat. "So what are you doing here and, where the hell are you going?"

Christy's eyes dropped to the ground. "I uh, I'm here for Hunter. He asked me to come." Randy raised an eyebrow, "I know what you're thinking, I'm the mystery diva. Right?" Randy nodded. "Wrong. I'm here for uh, other business."

"You're sleeping with Hunter?" Randy asked bluntly, there was no point dressing it up.

"Mhmm. Well, it's a bit more than that. But, with this 'mystery diva' staying at his, I don't think I like it. I mean, he's always had a soft spot for her and, you know…"she continued.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks, carry your bags around and buy you coffee if you tell me who she is." Randy offered, intrigued by this mystery diva.

She laughed in reply, as Randy started the car back up, "You don't have to pay me. But I want that coffee first." Randy saluted her and winked. "So what are you doing out at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But uh, I'm looking for a pharmacist."

Christy frowned, "Your shoulder again?" As the Legend Killer nodded, she sighed. "You're supposed to see your doctor at times like this."

"But he'll take me off the roster. He does it every fucking time. And then Vince makes me look like the bad guy. Starting rumors about unprofessional conduct and stuff." He sighed slightly, pulling up in front of a small café not too far from where he had met Christy. Shaking his head he continued, "So anyways, why are you wondering the streets at five fifty?"

Christy frowned, "You're an hour ahead genius. It's four fifty. You seriously need to adapt to time zones." She smiled as they both got out of the car. She had always felt sorry for Randy : the company had never been on his side, Mr. McMahon was just waiting for a reason to fire him, and he wasn't the brightest of the bunch either. "But, I just got off a plane if you must know. Toronto to Connecticut. I got the taxi to drop me off in town so I could pick up some coffee."

Randy nodded, locking the car before walking into the coffee shop. For a moment, he contemplated taking his glasses off, he hadn't been seen wearing them in years. Well, not since back in Evolution, when Lita had told him he looked cute. But he slowly remembered, if he wanted to read the menu without Christy dictating it, he would need them. "No one better be in here," he grumbled to himself, receiving a dark look from Christy.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to speak fluently?" she said, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Didn't yours ever teach you that it's not nice to have a big ugly hoop through your nose?" he replied, in a childlike manner.

"You havent changed one bit. Thank god." Christy said laughing, linking her arm with his.

"I look gay when you do that."

"I wish you were…"

"What?" Randy asked, eyes almost falling out of his head. "Are you kidding me?"

Christy shook her head, "It would be so much simpler."

"What would?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Do you have to talk in riddles?"

"This whole, war that's about to start," she sighed, sitting down in a private booth in the desolate café.

"Why? You think I'mma be tempted by the Smackdown divas?" he laughed. Sure, the divas were pretty, but they weren't really his thing.

"Not at all. It's the raw divas I'm bothered about. Especially Mystery women. I know she's not what she's cracked up to be, but," Christy sighed and shook her head. "I just don't think you lot should trust her."

Randy smiled, "I'm sure she's not gunna turn on us."

Christy raised an eyebrow at his last statement, "yeah right. But, it's just this whole thing with Hunter…You know, what if they're sleeping together?"

Randy choked, ""Come on, man. I know Hunter, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do. I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn."

Christy smiled, "I know. But, it's her. You lot can't help yourself around her. I remember, back when they used to tell me stories about back in Evolution." She sighed and shook her head, her eyes suddenly focused on the menu. "You and Hunter, you were crazy about her. Especially you. And when she left…Everything changed. It was like, you were in love with her."

Randy's eyes widened, not having to think for a moment who the mystery woman was anymore, "Lita's back?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter sat on the edge of his bed, cell phone pressed to his ear as he listened intently. After six consecutive rings, he flew into a rage. Throwing his phone across the room, he sighed as it crashed against the wall, smashing into at least ten pieced. Now, he had no form of contact. He contemplated asking the woman in the next room for a loan of her phone, but after the way she had spoken to him earlier, he decided against it. ⌠Where the hell is she?■ He asked, standing up and beginning to pace the room. ⌠She said she was in town when she called. That was twenty minutes ago. It only takes ten to get here┘I bet one of those Smackdown scumbags have got her┘■ 

Elsewhere┘

⌠See?■ she sighed. ⌠you don▓t even have to think about it do you? The moment you use the word love, you instantly think of her. Who▓s to say that he▓s not the exact same?■

Randy paused, raking a hand through his hair. ⌠Cause he▓s moved on. He▓s got you now.■ He frowned, hoping he was correct, for both Christy▓s and his own wellbeing. ⌠It▓s like, we both did. But then with the whole Rated RKO thing coming about, and all the old feelings just, well, they came flooding back.■ He sighed, hating to admit all of this. ⌠It was just, being around her again.■

Christy scoffed. Standing up, Randy assumed she was leaving in some sort of strop, but instead, she walked to the counter, ordered and collected two coffees. ⌠Exactly genius. Rated RKO. And who were your opponents? You know, the guys who were ALWAYS in the ring with you and Lita?■ She looked up at Randy and tried to hold back her tears. ⌠The way you two look at her is unbelievable. Hunter never looks at me like that anymore. And I know for a fact, that you sure as hell never even tried to look at Ashley that way. Her attempt t hold back the tears was ruined as she took a sip of her coffee. Through heartbroken sobs, she continued. ⌠It▓s like both of you tried to replace her. Hunter went for the red head while you went for the whole ▒rock chick▓ bullshit that Ashley does. Problem is, at the end of the day, neither of us can live up to the standards set by little miss perfect can we?■ The last few words full of venom, Christy placed the warm cup back on the table. ⌠Drink up,■ she whispered. ⌠The coffee▓ll get cold.■

Randy bit his lip, chewing slightly at the skin until he felt himself draw blood. ⌠Shit.■ he muttered, dabbing at it with a napkin. At least if I occupy myself with this, I don▓t have to answer anymore awkward questions, he thought. Until he thought of his own awkward question. ⌠You and her were best friends Christy. How come you hate her now?■

He watched as the color rushed to Christy▓s cheeks. ⌠There▓s a line between friends, and not friends Randy. And she crossed that.■

Randy frowned. ⌠What the hell are you talking about Christy?■

⌠So she really didn▓t tell you about it?■

⌠Tell me about what? Christy, stop talking in riddles.■ He said, getting a little worried. What had Amy done that was so wrong?

⌠She lied to me.■ Christy said simply. ⌠Promised me she▓d look after me. That she▓d help me win the title. And did she?■ At this Christy raised her hands, as though asking the whole cafИ.

⌠She did as best as she could. Didn▓t she?■

⌠Did she HELL? She left me. And for what? Edge?■ Christy was getting redder by the minute and attracting unwanted attention as her voice grew louder.

⌠Lita was never ▒with▓ Edge.■ Randy tried to rationalize, but to no avail.

⌠Yeah, she would tell you that. Wouldn▓t she? She likes having her little followers. Well you know what, a certain ▒Rated R Superstar▓ asked me to join Smackdown. And you know what, considering you have that WHORE of yours┘.I think I will.■

She grabbed her bag and stormed out the cafИ, only stopping once, to turn and say softly, ⌠What goes around comes around Randy. You and your new best friend should remember that┘■

**a/n : yes. It▓s short. But, how about some reviews? And then maybe we can get to the longer chappies?**


End file.
